


Маки

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [7]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003





	Маки

Он и не знал, что эти цветы растут здесь. Он не бывал в этих местах в это время года, сейчас-то случайно оказался. Маки пламенели под теплым майским ветром почти на самом верху, хотя и тут внизу их было в изобилии. 

Он отпустил коня, поднялся на вершину холма, сорвал один из цветков и пристроился на камне. Большие красные лепестки на тонком зеленом стебле слегка трепетали на его ладони, такие хрупкие, такие уязвимые, прямо как жизнь человеческая. 

Подумалось, что мак по цвету немного похож на кровь, светлее только, как будто разбавили ее. А еще кровь похожа на вино, но сколько бы его ни выпил, вот эту кровь, которая тут пролилась не забыть, а пролилось ее здесь предостаточно. Осенью уже три года будет. Под камни ушла и цветочки вот выросли, как будто и не было ничего. 

Солнце, что весь день пекло как сумасшедшее, тем временем заходить надумало, ласточки носились в небе как угорелые, ящерка на камень погреться вылезла. Чем не идиллия? Менестреля только с лютней не хватает все это воспеть. А ведь и не скажешь, что тут было. Но это если не знаешь, а если знаешь, то век не забудешь. Ничего не забывается, хотя, это, опять же, для кого как… Наверное, он самым счастливым человеком был бы, если бы смог все это забыть, только вот не получилось. А ведь пытался, бессчетное количество раз пытался. 

И снова встала перед глазами картина из снов, что мучали все это время. Из-за них он пил все что под руку попадется, лишь бы провалиться в спасительное бесчувствие и беспамятство, но неизменно видел одно и то же и просыпался в холодном поту, глотая ртом воздух, в первые минуты не понимая, где он вообще находится. 

Тонкий свист, и болт с белым оперением врезался в грудь. Второй тоже. Острые наконечники вспороли тонкий слой кожи и разрезали мышцы, проскользнули между ребер и проткнули тонкую, как шелк, оболочку легкого. Боль обожгла изнутри, и стало невозможно дышать. Третий повредил шейную жилу и разорвал связки, закричать уже не получится, даже если бы захотел. В горле забулькало, и рот наполнился горячей соленой кровью. Четвертый болт вонзился в печень, пробив ее, кровь устремилась внутрь живота. Пятый прошел сквозь брюшную стенку и порезал потроха, их содержимое перемешалось с кровью, что уже была там. Шестой угодил в бедро. Под седьмым хрустнула грудная кость, и сталь наконечника вонзилась в еще бьющееся сердце, нанизав его на древко, как кусок мяса на шампур… Но сердце бывает весьма упрямым, на собственном горьком опыте убедился. И вот тело валяется на камнях, и ведь живое еще, а из ран тихонько вытекает кровь, из рта тоже с пеной напополам, потому что этот кусок мяса внутри грудной клетки до сих пор бьется, кровь а легкие хоть и пробитые, но еще выталкивают ее наружу через горло. Но это ненадолго, несколько ударов, и оно остановится. Вот уж и смерть на камне рядом пристроилась, ждет. 

Он старался уверить себя, что, скорее всего, так это и произошло, но не мог. Он слишком отчетливо чувствовал другое. Только на один миг почти поверил, что его враг мертв. Тогда, в Уикеме, несмотря на опьянение, глаза его не обманули. Не мог это быть призрак, человек это был! Другой человек, а значит... Значит, тот умер… Все кончилось! Но потом, в замке, когда он пил всю ночь, не мог избавиться от чувства, от совершенно невозможного, ничем не объяснимого ощущения. Локсли жив! 

Слуги как на умалишенного посмотрели, когда он велел оседлать лошадь и помчался туда, чтобы самому убедиться, чтобы забить, уничтожить это ощущение. Не смог, как и все эти годы он не мог от него избавиться, как ни пытался. Он даже пробовал молиться, для этого заставлял себя переступить порог часовни, опуститься на колени перед распятием, но мысли путались, и он не мог вспомнить даже «Отче наш». Вспоминалось совсем другое... Ведь там на холме никого не было! Не до такой же степени он напился тогда, чтобы не найти тело… А ведь не нашел, потому что не было его там. Не было! 

Где ты, Локсли? Где ты, мерзавец? Я знаю, что ты жив. Я это чувствую. Не хочешь показываться? Не хочешь. Надо же! Ладно, пусть не ради твоей должности с геройством этим — ты теперь не сын Хэрна, но, что, даже ради нее не вернешься? Даже новый поклонник твоей женушки не вызывает у тебя ревности? Что, уже разлюбил свою ненаглядную леди? Нет? Она ведь тебя забыла через год. Не ожидал? А она забыла. Вообще-то она сделала это еще раньше, когда ради прощения прыгнула в постель короля. Да-да, короля, который отдал приказ тебя затравить, как зверя. Что, не веришь? Не могла? А каким же образом ее папаша умудрился и дочке прощение добыть, и Лифорда не лишиться? Точно не могла? Так это и есть ваша хваленая настоящая, вечная и преданная любовь без преград и конца? А точно это она? И вместилище ее — сердце? Что, в самом деле сердце? Да ну? Это вот этот трепыхающийся в груди мешок, что гоняет кровь по жилам? Самому-то не смешно? Нет там ничего такого! Там только плоть, кровь и порой бывает… боль! И когда она приходит, то кажется, что там только одна боль и есть, ни для чего больше там нет места. Но на самом деле там даже для нее не хватает места, вот она и разрывает это сердце. Много ее слишком для такого маленького мешка из мышц и жил. Не выдерживает оно. А ты про любовь, тем более великую и настоящую! Любовь — штука большая, она туда не влезает и не влезала никогда. Размеры больно несопоставимые. И не могут сердца разных людей биться вместе, не бывает так, вранье это! Не для этого они предназначены. Кровь гонять — это пожалуйста, а все остальное… 

Так что твоя Марион... Вот ты точно думал, что ты ее спасаешь! Жертвуешь собой героически для нее и этих поганых смердов. Ты вообще думал, что это ты все для них делал. Нет, Локсли, не для них, а для себя. Ты всегда и все исключительно для себя делал, чтобы самолюбие свое потешить, себя хорошим почувствовать, зачем, кстати, а? Не за тем ли, что этим ты собственное превосходство показать хотел? А все остальные для тебя — только средство это все проделать! А она это только потом... Так что твою жену, Локсли, в сущности, можно понять. К тому же, у нее натура горячая, она еще молода, ей счастья с живым сильным мужчиной хочется и наслаждения в согретой им постели, не говоря уже про все остальное. А ты даже этого предоставить не можешь, нету тебя, кончился. Причем для всех. И как будто не было. Не веришь? Так докажи! Вернись! Ты же у нас сын бога, так пусть твой отец совершит чудо! Один-то раз уже сподобился... Что, думал, я не знаю, как он твою жену спас? А я знаю! Так почему не быть второму? Почему не спасти своего сына? Эти поганые смерды на тебя с ним молиться будут. Или не время, как это рогатое чучело заявило? 

Но рано или поздно, так или иначе, ты появишься. Ты придёшь к ним и к ней. Придешь, когда тебя никто из них не будет ждать и все окончательно про тебя забудут… Даже ее память сотрет твои следы. Не беспокойся, сотрет, а Хантингтон ей поможет в этом, даже не сомневайся. Он человек упорный и целеустремленный, своего добьется и не упустит. Ты придешь, потому что по-другому не сможешь, я тебя слишком хорошо для этого знаю, Локсли. Если ты жив, то придешь. А ты жив, я чувствую. Я не знаю, как ты остался жив, не знаю, где ты сейчас, но я уверен, что ты придешь. И я никуда не уеду, даже если возможность представится, и не рассчитывай. Потому что я хочу на весь этот балаган твоего возвращения посмотреть и для этого согласен ждать хоть вечность. Да, Локсли, ты меня плохо знаешь, а я могу быть очень терпелив, и я умею ждать. 

Он поднялся с валуна и пошел к лошади. Смятый цветок упал на теплый от солнца камень.


End file.
